A Secret Discovered (Drabble Collection)
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: Inspired by some of the more tragic stories, here is a drabble collection that isn't so tragic. Happy ending, I can assure everyone.
1. Blood in the plaza

Zorro reacted before she could breathe, before she could realised what was happening. As she was pushed to the ground, she heard the retort of a pistol.

She scrambled to her feet, staring at the stain spreading across Zorro's shirt. Alejandro de la Vega ran to him.

"No, Senor…I have to…go…before….no…I have to go." Somehow mounting Toronado, Zorro raced out of the pueblo.

"Zorro," Alejandro whispered. Victoria ran to him.

"Will he die?"

Alejandro raced back to the tavern. "Where's Diego?"

"He's sleeping, of course. It's siesta…"

Running past her, Alejandro flung open the door. "Diego?" The room was empty.


	2. What does it mean?

"What does it mean, Don Alejandro?"

"I barely know, Victoria. I dread to think…"

They stared at the empty room for a few more moments, when Alejandro slowly drew in his breath.

"I need to go home. Someone needs to look for Zorro. He needs help."

"Can I come? Please?"

His face draining of colour, Alejandro looked at the empty room again. He steadied himself, grasping her arm.

"Of course, Victoria…Quickly now," he murmured.

"You have an idea where he might be?"

"I hope not…I sincerely hope not, Victoria."

Once downstairs, he mounted Dulcinea, and drew Victoria into the saddle.


	3. At the de la Vega Hacienda

Alejandro raced into the hacienda, hardly knowing what to think. Ideas floated in his head. He didn't want to focus on them in case they suddenly made sense.

Victoria followed him nervously.

Diego sat in the library with his head in his hands.

"Diego!" Alejandro said. "We looked for you at the tavern."

"I went home, Father. I have…a horrible migraine," Diego sighed.

Alejandro sat nearby and stared hard at his son. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Bed?" Diego seemed surprised, glancing towards his room. "Oh, yes."

"Diego," Victoria murmured. "Zorro was shot this afternoon." He gazed at her sympathetically.


	4. Zorro was shot?

"Zorro was shot?" Diego mumbled wearily. "Someone must know where he is?"

Alejandro glanced at his son. "I'll send for a few other dons, and we'll fan out."

"Diego, you're very pale," Victoria said softly.

"I'll get you into bed, Diego. Come on," Alejandro said, going across to his son.

"No need, Father. I can get myself to bed." Diego stood, stubbornly.

"The migraine must be painful, Diego."

"Yes," he breathed. "Quite…painful."

"Let me help you, Diego," Alejandro said firmly, reaching for Diego's arm. Diego pushed his father's hand away, almost overbalancing.

"Don't be childish, Diego."

"I don't need help."


	5. Cranky Diego

Victoria watched, as Diego forced himself to walk towards his room. Alejandro stood frozen for a moment, and then followed him.

"Go away, Father. I don't need help," Diego said, as he staggered and almost fell.

Alejandro immediately supported his son. Diego tried to shove him away, but Alejandro held firm.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"Sticky…wet…" Alejandro said slowly. He didn't dare take his hand away to look, but he knew instinctively what it was.

"Must be perspiring a little today," Diego murmured. "I don't need help. Get your hands off me," he added with a growl. "Leave me alone."


	6. A Concerned Father

Alejandro abruptly removed his hands, and Diego leant against the wall for support.

Blood had oozed from somewhere, and coated Alejandro's hand. He stared at it with disbelief, and then stared at his son.

"What? How? Why?"

"You look like a goldfish, Father, with your mouth open like that," Diego said, exasperated.

Realisation dawned in his father's eyes, and Diego sighed.

"If you must help, then help," Diego said rudely. "I'll pass out if I stand here all day."

"You're Zorro," Alejandro whispered. He glanced towards where Victoria was still sitting, and again at Diego. "What do I tell her?"


	7. What do you tell her? Nothing of course!

"What do you tell her? Nothing of course!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Diego," Alejandro said, supporting his son again, being more careful with where he placed his hands.

"You don't understand, you never do," Diego said softly.

Alejandro nudged open the bedroom door, and helped Diego onto the bed.

"I need to look at that wound, Diego," Alejandro said softly. "You know I do."

"I already have. It's not as bad as I first thought. I'll be fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," Alejandro said firmly.

Diego sat still, and braced himself for pain, as Alejandro eased off the shirt.


	8. Bandages

Alejandro drew in his breath.

"And you say it's not serious, that you'll be fine. Just how dizzy are you?"

"I rode a stallion all the way home without dying, Father. If it was serious, how would I have lasted all the way home?"

"Is that your only source of information?" Alejandro stared at the bandaging, tight and expertly wound around his chest.

"It only hurt my shoulder," Diego said with a sigh. "You can remove the bandage if you need to."

"I'd better leave it in place," Alejandro said softly. "Don't tell me you managed this?"

"No. I didn't."


	9. Who Bandaged You?

"Who bandaged you?"

"I can't tell you," Diego murmured. "He wouldn't like it. He'd consider it a betrayal."

Alejandro sat and thought for a moment, but come up with nothing. Diego had no close friends. He spent most of his time in the tavern or teaching Felipe his lessons.

"You didn't? Diego, you didn't!"

Diego sat against the bed head and stared at his father. "You should just forget that you've worked it out, and go and rustle up those dons. Someone will expect someone to do something. The soldiers tried to follow me, but as usual Toronado outpaced them."


	10. Let's talk another time

"You involved your son in this?"

"He wasn't my son when I started…"

"No, more like a younger brother. Did you have to involve him?"

"Do we have to discuss this now? I am in pain, and we'll have Victoria in here in a minute. I am not ready to face her right at this moment."

Alejandro glanced at the blood soaked bandages. "I'll get some clean bandages arranged. I'll redo the bandages. Felipe is good, but not that good."

"Felipe knows where the bandages are. Let's not drag everyone into this." Diego murmured, wincing as he shifted his weight.


End file.
